Come Away With Me
by la fleur d'or
Summary: Sai is invited out by Sakura and Naruto and all he can think about is how much he misses his boyfriend. AU, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Are you coming out tonight?"

"Was that tonight.."

"Don't tell me you forgot already?"

"I've been busy lately, I really shouldn't.."

"Don't try and get out of this mister. Naruto and I have been waiting for this all week! And you're coming alright?"

"Sure."

"Great! We'll have a good time, you'll see- Naruto get off me, yes he's coming!"

"I'll see you later Sakura-chan."

...

Sai stood in front of a mirror. A massive one, tall as the ceiling and fit snugly on the bathroom wall. He studied his reflection with uncertainty. He didn't usually care about his appearance. Although he hadn't been out for some time now and his work attire, nor his usual sweats or pajamas that he wore around the house would do for an occasion, even if it wasn't formal. He had decided on a a tight black shirt that cut off at his midriff, and jeans that hugged his lithe form. Then again... He rethought this.

"_He_ probably wouldn't approve," he said in the silence of his apartment, and smiled. He changed in the end, into a regular black T-shirt that was neither too tight or too loose. He would be dressing warm, for cold weather anyways. Oh that's right, it was snowing.

"Oh, jacket..." he mumbled, then set off in search for one. He pulled the long, black winter coat over his body, fixing up the many buttons. It was somewhat big on him, but he wore it anyways. He sniffed the familiar scent from the collar of the jacket, smiling once again before wrapping a dark gray scarf around his pale neck.

He shivered as he met the outside air. Sai turned to lock the door and began his walk down the streets blanketed in pure white snow. They were always lively during the winter, regardless of the cold. Sai recognized some people, such as the regular couples holding hands or linking arms. Then there were the group of friends talking animatedly, probably just coming from a bar themselves. Laughter rang out over the quiet, yet comfortable atmosphere. Sai was glad he had brought that scarf, although mittens would have been nice as well. He curled his frozen fingers in the deep pockets of the jacket when he felt his phone vibrate against them.

**1 new message**

Sai pressed the view now option on his touch phone and read the text.

_Where are you_

He chuckled as he replied quickly as his fingers were becoming stiff. He must have called the house phone, he mused.

_Dickless and Ugly invited me out to the bar_

The phone wasn't put away, because he was sure he would get a reply any second n- Ah, right as he expected.

_That's a surprise _

_Don't drink_

Sai wrote,

_you mean I can't even drink water? am i to die of thirst_

He knew that would agitate the other person, and did so just because of that very reason. Sai's walk was coming to an end- he could see the bar that Sakura and Naruto often inhabited from here. The windows were glowing with bright yellow lights, people could be seen inside, all of the lights lively and beautiful.

"If I could paint that..."

His phone buzzed once more, thus shaking him out of his reverie. He had temporarily stopped to watch the bar across the street. Once he opened the message waiting for him he set about walking again.

_You know what i mean_

Before Sai could respond to that, another text came in from the same recipient.

_Have fun_

Sai didn't bother answering anymore. As soon as he entered the bar/restaurant he was greeted by a shouting, exuberant blond who had a glass in his hands. "Sai!" Popular music played in the back ground that Sai had never heard before. He rarely listened to the radio.

Sai nodded and smiled at both Naruto, Sakura and a few others who smiled at him. "Hello Naruto, Sakura."

"Ah you finally made it out of the house," Sakura teased, a sly, knowing smile crept onto her face.

Naruto's eyes widened as he gasped, "ohh that's right! Sai-chan where 'ave you been eh? The only time I see you is when I go down to the school-"

"Naruto!" Sakura cut off her boyfriend's rambling, shake of her head as she scolded him. She smiled anyways, "let Sai sit down. This is his first time out in a while, he should relax and have a good time."

"That's right, let us all have a good time in our youthful lives!"

"Eh? Fuzzy brows when did you get here!"

Sai spoke for him, "I saw him when I walked in. You must be officially succumbing to your inner blond."

"No way!"

"It's good to see you though Sai-kun," Sakura told him, and nudged his shoulder gently when he sat down in between her and Naruto.

"Well I was invited," he said.

"So, Sai-kun~" He turned his attention to Ino, who had a smile that if anyone watching noticed would think she were trying to seduce him. Of course Sai knew her for so long that she was merely being nosy and trying to get the 'juicy details' as she and Sakura had called it so many times in the past. "How's life?" With Ino, this question could mean literally anything. If Sai said it were alright, she would assume something horrible had happened, just as well if he said things were great; she would then ask why they were so great.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Ino? I heard you were seen with the prime minister a few days ago." Perfect. A swift, evasive counter attack and Ino was sure to be struck down. Of course, as he thought, she blushed and was suddenly barraged with questions.

"Eh? Were you really Ino?" Chouji asked, appalled. His long time crush on her had been noticeable even as he said this.

"Wow so Ino's got pretty big connections huh..." Naruto said. He grinned and said to her, "so have you sucked his-"

"Naruto!" He really should have seen that coming, clutching his head he looked at Sakura with big eyes.

"Oww oww Sakura-chan I was only joking!"

"Only joking huh? I'll show you only joking!" Ino-chan cracked her knuckles as she bore down on the poor blond, who in all honestly, deserved it.

Sai turned away, whilst everybody laughed. He noticed one red-headed man sitting a seat over from him, observing them quietly. "Garra," sai said. "Didn't think you were the drinking type." He said this with a faint smile.

Garra watched him silently, before opening his mouth to speak. "Naruto requested I come. That being said, he had to drag me down here, unwillingly."

Sai chuckled, "he does that a lot doesn't he..."

"And what about you.. I hear you've been quite the hermit these days."

Sai normally enjoyed his conversations with Garra. The redhead was always a pleasure to talk to. He actually held a decent, intelligent conversation and despite his _kill kill kill_ attitude and demeanor, he was actually quite innocent. At first whenever Sai made a dirty joke Garra had been confused. Now... he would become quite flustered, seing as Sai made it a point to explain to him the crude comments he made.

"Ah well, no point moping around by lonesome when I have comrades I can bond with."

"Very true."

"Oi- what're you two going on about huh? Sakura-chan and Ino have been beating my hide- where was my backup? I thought we were friends, ne Sai?"

"Naruto stop whinin' will ya? People are startin' to stare!" Kiba shouted at him. "Well, should we start the first round everybody?" he said, a feral grin on his face.

Naruto, quickly forgetting his pain once the alcohol was mentioned, shot his first in the air and hollered. "Bring it on!" Lee also shared his enthusiasm.

Sakura giggled, she then said to Sai, "you know your boyfriend called me some time ago."

Of course he did. "Did he now.." Sai smiled.

"He told me not to let you drink. 'Sai's a bad drunk!', he says." She imitated him with a stern expression on her face, and laughed at his reaction.

"So are you going to stop me if I do?"

"What kind of a friend would I be if I did! Anyways, Naruto and Lee aren't much better drunks either."

"Wahoo!"

"Ah that would be the dickless blond now.." Sai said and they both looked over.

"Oh Sai you don't know how wrong you are."

"Uh, I really don't want to know.."

"What's that now?" she grinned.

"Ganpai!" Everyone said in unison, although Sai had disregarded this tradition and gone ahead and drank his a second earlier. The liquid felt hot down his throat, but he welcomed the unfamiliarity of it. It had been a long time since he'd gone drinking.

"Wow I didn't think sake could be so delicious!"

"I told you- they have the best in all of Konoha!" Naruto shouted.

"The best? Tch, yeah right..."

"Oi Shikamaru it's true!"

"Who's up for another round?"

Lee and Naruto shouted excitedly. They were always the first ones to fill their glasses each time. While everyone started chatting around him, Sai sipped his sake.

The group started off their first shot, which then led to another, and another after that and it goes on. Most were plastered by the fourth or fifth round, whilst others like, Garra- who had blatantly refused to drink more than one shot (and this was because Naruto forced him) and Shikamaru who was had a pretty high alcohol tolerance. Ino of course never passed up the chance to get plastered on any occasion, and Kiba was the absolute same. Of course, Lee had gone overboard, even though Ten-Ten told him not to. The first few shots he was already half naked and dancing around the place singing in an American accent. Sai himself was even a little tipsy, surprisingly for him.

"I loove this song!" Lee exclaimed. He dragged a flustered looking Ten-Ten onto the dance floor as the song played.

_I won't run, I won't fly~ I will never make it by without you, without you.  
><em>

In a drunken haze, Sai checked his messages.

**1 New Message**

_still at the bar?_

Sai pouted. He replied with something that only made sense in his drunken state of mind.

_iiii1 gno ssshhh m thinkn_

Beside him, Naruto had taken off his shirt and he and Kiba were about to wrestle, while Ino and Chouji cheered them on, and Sakura and Ten-Ten shook their heads as they discouraged them. Shikamaru was saying something but Sai couldn't comprehend at that point. He felt woozy, and returned to his cell phone when the screen lit up, glowing on his face.

"Ah!"

He was getting a call, and smiled after seeing who it was. "Hellllooo!" he answered with a new found sense of happiness.

_"You're drunk."_ Came the husky voice on the other line.

"Mmhmm!" Sai nodded, which the other person couldn't see but he did so anyways.

The person sighed. _"Don't you ever listen to a thing I tell you..."_

Sai furrowed his brows. He tried to make out what the person was saying but it wasn't happening. Music was blaring in his ears, combined with the shouts from everyone in the bar as well wasn't making it any better.

_I can't take it take it take no more. Never felt like felt like this before._

_C'mon get me get me on the flooor. DJ what you what you waitin for._

Sai started to sing the chorus with a stupid grin on his, "Woooah ohh oh oh oh ooaah wooooah ohh oh oh oh oaaahh!"

_"It's pretty loud in there. Do you think you can go outside?"_

He was about to respond, but Naruto took the phone from his hands and started shouting into it. "I'd like a stir fried noodle with pork and bean shoots and some red-"

_"Who the hell do you think this is!"_

Sai heard the yell from the other end and doubled over in laughter.

"Eh? Isn't this Ichiraku ramen's..." Naruto looked dumbfounded, looking from Sai to the phone.

_"Put Sai on the phone, idiot."_

Sai was still laughing when Naruto gave it to him and left to go bother some random person who'd just walked in.

"_Sai, go outside so we can talk."_

"Ah? you here?" Sai gaped.

_"No. Are you outside?"_

Sai felt funny. He tried to move but couldn't very well do so. "Can't move..." he mumbled into the phone and gasped when he nearly fell backwards.

_"Just use those two stick like things attached to your body. Put one in front of the other, I know you can do it Sai."_

Sai did as he was told and cheered in excitement when he was lifted off the chair. "Ah did it! Goin outside lalala~" He stumbled pretty badly towards the door, waving to Sakura when she cocked her head at him leaving. Once he was outside, he leaned against the brick wall, dizzy from his long walk. "M outside."

_"I thought I told Sakura not to let you drink that much. Now you're acting like a mental-case and I'm not there to watch you,"_ a sigh and then he said, _"can't say I like not being there for you Sai."_

"Talk too much," Sai told him, eyebrows furrowing at all the words he didn't understand. Then his eyes light up and he smiled, "you coming to see me?"

_"No, I'm here on business remember? I won't be back for another week."_

"Why not?" he pouted, his sudden happiness drained instantly.

_"Sai..."_

"S'not fair, i wanna see you." Tears prickled in the corner of his dark eyes. He couldn't control anything as they spilled down his face.

_"Wish I could see you right now too babe."_

"I miss you. M lonely wi-withouut you."

"Hey don't cry. We're going on a date when I get back remember? I'm taking you to that museum in Paris. You've been dying to go there, you know the one?"

Sai did remember, and frowned as he failed to pronounce the name that seemed to slip off his tongue. "Looo-" He heard laughter from the other end, "lowerrr- louvv."

_"Louvre,"_ in a perfect french accent, Sai heard, _"mon amour, je veux vous gâter."_

Sai was excellent at french, but in his drunken state he couldn't understand what was said to him at all. But he liked the sounds and it made him smile. "More!" he giggled.

_"Je veux embrasser votre nez, votre bouche, vos paupières. Ah, vous belle sonorité. vous êtes belle, et le mien."_

"Belle! My belle. Los pantalones." Sai gasped and laughed into the chilly air.

_"That was Spanish for pants. You do have those on right? Cuz if you didn't I'd have to come down there and take you away."_

"Noooo, don' take me! Hahaha!"

_"Ah, si la dame pense que je plaisante."_

"Si si!"

_"Hmm... we shall see."_

"Oh! M goin back now. Kay?"

_"Don't forget about me. Have fun."_

"Luv uuuu tooo mwuuahh." He blew kisses into the phone and ended the call. Back inside, the bar was quite lively. Even louder then it had been before, now that Chougi had the guys in belching contest. Sai could see Sakura and Ino reeling in disgust and let out a grand laugh that caused him to topple over onto his rear end. That made him laugh harder, then being accompanied by Naruto who thought it was just hilarious.

The night continued to be great fun for everyone. Sai hadn't enjoyed himself like that in a while, or let loose really. In between the drinking and dancing, and other weird antics, he had been texting a certain someone all night. He sent several messages before actually receiving a response.

**Sent at 12:45 am**

_i loooove uuu honeypooo xxxoooxxoxoxoo_

**Sent at 12:47 am**

_why don u luv me_

**Sent at 12:52 am**

_roftllolgg narto jus barfd all ovr kiba _

**Sent at 1:03 am**

_srry i burnt ur tie tht 1 time i tryed IRONING u stil lov m3 right?_

**Sent at 1:05 am**

_did you get my text  
><em>

**Sent at 1:07 am**

_don ignore meee_

**1 new message:**

**Recieved at 1:09 am**

_I hope you know I'm in a meeting_

Sai smiled at his phone as he read the message. "Gonna call my boyfriend," he sang, dancing around in place. He wriggled in place for a bit, twisting and turning before finally clicking the call button on the touch phone.

_"Yes, Sai?"_

"Make a wish!"

_"Hmm?"_

"Elleven leven, make a wish!" he exclaimed.

_"I'll let you do the wishing for the both of us. What do you wish for?"_

"See youuuu of course! Wish I could kiss you righ now."

_"That you shall."_

"Wah?"

_"Goodbye Sai."_

"Byeee!"

Sakura came up to the dancing ravenette and swooped him off the floor. "Let's dance Sai!" she shouted over the loud music. He giggled, forgetting about his phone that was placed into his pocket. The music made his dancing seem a whole better to him. As Sai was not used to dancing, he moved around any which way his drunken mind felt it should.

_Heavy metal lover~_

"Oh! I like this one," he mumbled to his pink haired friend who laughed. She was a pretty good dancer, Sai thought. He tried to copy her movements but gave up and just went back to doing whatever. He was having fun though.

_Whip me, slap me, punk funk. New York clubbers, bump drunk. Budlight liquors, bar slam. Move it, this is your jam. Wash the night, with St. Jameson. Like, a baptism. Heavy metal lovers play, baby we were born this way~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Anyone want to guess who Sai's mystery lover is? It will be revealed in the next chapter~ Until then, review please! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sometime later after he was tired and sweaty from dancing he called his boyfriend a second and then finally third time. All of which phone calls were rather short and included Sai doing these things; singing, talking in different languages or mumbling incoherently, and kissing the screen of his cell phone very animatedly.

He received this text shortly after.

_See you soon._

Just after Sai visited the bathroom, Sakura dragged him through the throng of people by the arm (man she had a strong grip) and kissed his forehead, then told him to wait outside. Sai was humming as he stood on the sidewalk, then bursting out into song.

"We found love in a hopeless place! We found love in a hopeless place!" he spun around, arms up high with an ecstatic expression. Snow fell onto his face but he smiled all the same. When he turned around, a long sleek black car was parked by the sidewalk. Sai stopped and stared as the window rolled down. He smiled in delight. He knew he recognized that car somewhere.

"Sasuke!" Sai flung the passenger door open and flung himself onto the other man in a moments time. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose into the soft fabric of the jacket Sasuke wore. "You came for meeee," he mumbled drunkenly. He looked up, grinning from ear to ear.

Sasuke smiled seeing such a happy look on his boyfriends face. "Of course, I missed this face of yours." He went for a kiss in the corner of those pink lips.

"Did you see my dance?"

The Uchiha laughed. "Yes it was incredibly cute," he replied.

"You're cute!" he jested. "Soo cute..." his eyes drooped. Sai leaned in for a kiss. It was long and sensuous, but Sai wanted more. He attempted to remove Sasuke's jacket but his wrists were seized.

"What are you doing Sai?" Sasuke chuckled at his eagerness.

"I wanna touch you."

As arousing as that was to hear, Sasuke wasn't about to have sex in his car in front of a bar full of people. That would not be a good idea. "Why don't you wait until we get home. Then you can touch me all you want," he said in a husky voice that made Sai groan. Seeing the artisan visibly display his need for the other made Sasuke's incredibly aroused.

"But I want you now Sasuke," Sai whimpered.

It took all of Sasuke's strength to pick Sai up and place him in his own seat. "Put your seat-belt on," he told him. "I want you too, but it'll have to wait." He winked as he started up the vehicle and drove off.

Sai frowned, folded his arms across his chest but listened to what his boyfriend said. He was getting bored just sitting there so he started singing a song, much to Sasuke's chagrin who laughed at him the entire time.

"_Don't take me tongue tied_~ Can we see a movie Sasu?"

"Maybe tomorrow, theaters aren't open right now."

"Why?"

"It's nearly 4 am."

"Ohhhh."

He heaved a long sigh, taken to staring out the window at all the objects passing them by. He saw a couple exchanging a kiss when they reached a stoplight and that gave him a great idea. Quickly he unbuckled himself and leaned over to plant one right on Sasuke's cheek.

"Sai..." Sasuke warned dangerously. "I'm driving."

"I know..." By this time Sai had climbed out of his seat entirely. He kissed his boyfriend's jawline this time, mumbling, "lemme kees you." He ignored the growl that reverberated up Sasuke's throat and sent shivers down his spine, via his lips. "Taste good."

Sasuke craned his neck to see past the person in his lap, sped down the road just narrowly making it past a green light flashing red. "You're doing something very dangerous Sai. Not just because I don't want to get into a crash, but also because I don't know what I'll do to you if you keep at it."

Sai bit his lip and considered what he just heard. He had preoccupied himself on making little marks on Sasuke's visible neck. He looked at Sasuke's narrowed eyes and said, "You can do anything you want to me. I'm yours."

"Shit." There was a loud screeching noise as Sasuke swerved to avoid a car when he had gone into the wrong lane, momentarily distracted with the fucking beautiful boy that was in his lap. "We're stopping," he said. He parked on the side of the road, taking his seat-beat off in record time and was on top of Sai in seconds.

He kissed his lips first, going all out on them. Sai barely had time to catch a breath when this happened. His tongue at the moment was close to being bitten out of his mouth by Sasuke, who seemed incredibly turned on by it all if the hard cock under Sai's hand was any notification at all. Sasuke left his lips bruised and red. He was amazed by how good it felt. He hadn't felt like that in a long while.

Sai moved his hand a little, Sasuke groaned. Sai giggled... very uncharacteristic of him Sasuke noted, but ignored the shiver up his spine hearing it, and instead focused on the shiver he got when that soft hand groped his junk. Sasuke looked down at the bulge, biting his lip. "Sai..." he breathed out. The artist understood at once. He knew all too well how painful a hard-on could be, suppressed by his non-stretchy jeans. Sasuke needed release. Sai was all too happy to give it too him. But instead of using his hand or his mouth he had a better idea. He pulled his shirt over his head and lowered his body onto the floor, careful not to hit his head on the steering wheel. Sasuke watched in anticipation of what he thought was going to be one hell of a blowjob.

They didn't normally have drunk sex. It was a rare occasion for Sai to be drunk but when he was, he was horny and they had some insane sex. Sai liked it hard, rough and messy. Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way naturally. He was about the same during sex sober as he was drunk. Except when he was drunk it was like his body was on overdrive. He could go for six hours straight and not feel tired, but he couldn't say the same for Sai. When they were both drunk, they were like animals. Making out and practically dry humping in public places for all to see.

So yes, Sasuke was excited. The things Sai could do with his tongue... He moaned just at the thought, picturing the last time Sai had gotten on his knees for him. So damn sexy, that boy. Sasuke watched as Sai used his teeth to unzip Sasuke's jeans, and his enlarged cock sprung free, poking Sai in the face.

"So cute~" Sai giggled. He gave it a kiss and Sasuke just about came right there. He groaned and leaned back in his seat, collarbone exposed as he waited with his eyes shut. "I'm gonna show you a good time big boy..." He heard Sai mumble, before feeling...

A flat expanse of skin rub along his penis. That didn't feel like Sai's velvety mouth at all. Sasuke looked down to see Sai rubbing his chest against Sasuke's penis (or vice versa really.)

"Sai... What do you think you're doing?"

Sai giggled, "Silly, I'm givin' you a tit fuck."

...

"A what."

"Tit fuck. See?" Sai giggled as he continued to rub Sasuke's penis on his chest. It poked one of his erect nipples and he moaned sensuously. "Doesn't it feel good Sasuke?" Sasuke starts to laugh, like clutching his stomach and laughing for several minutes straight laugh. Sai pouts and says, "what's so funny!"

"Sai...baby-" he says, "you're a guy. You don't have boobs. This can't possibly feel good for either of us."

"Are you saying I look like a man!"

"What? You are a man." Now he was confused. Sai didn't usually mistake himself for a woman when he was drunk.

"If I am a man then how do you explain my vagina~" he got up to pull his pants down and motioned towards his privates, which happened to be one, tall erect penis. "Oh," he said, looking down at it. He poked it, watching it bob back and forth. Then he looked at Sasuke's, much bigger in size and laughed. "Penises are cute!"

"Ugh... Sai..." Sasuke groaned and palmed his forehead. "Can we just fuck now? I swear if you touch my dick one more time I'm going to attack you."

Sai smiled that frisky little smile that always got Sasuke going. It was the look he gave him after a long day of work and finds Sai at home wearing nothing but the tight black shorts he slept in. The look he got when they were at a restaurant and Sasuke knew he was gettin' some after dinner. Needless to say, that look was usually accompanied by a little naughty behavior. Like a soft blow on the ear, or fingers prodding at the head of a zipper. This time all Sai had to do was gently touch Sasuke and it sent him on overdrive. He pushed Sai into the seat next to him and kissed him open mouth with tongue and all. The artisan moaned whilst he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Mmf, give it to me!" he cried out a little too dramatically.

Sasuke chuckled, "you sound like you've been watching some cheap porno while I was gone."

"Mmahahah, maybe I have..." Sai drawled, grinning shamelessly. Sasuke laughed. He rarely saw this look on his boyfriend's face. It was the most beautiful thing he thought he would ever see.

He took his lips again and again, but didn't stop there. He worked his way along Sai's neck and collarbone, licked and sucked on his pink nipples, then back up to nibble playfully on his ear as his fingers groped and pinched throbbing pink flesh. Sai was a gasping, moaning mess with the way Sasuke was handling him. Laying completely naked on his back with his boyfriend ravishing him.

"Stop being so beautiful, it's damn hard to fuck you like this."

Sai fell back laughing wildly. He pushed his upper body up with his elbows, then drawled incredibly sexily, "is this better?" as he leered at Sasuke with his bedroom eyes.

"Oh fuck yes..." Sai was pushed back down, leaned his head back so Sasuke could fully access that beautiful pale throat. Scraping along it with teeth and tongue, meanwhile his hand wrapped around Sai's indefinite arousal. Sai let out a soft cry as Sasuke slid his hand up and down and brought him to mind blowing pleasure in a few short minutes. Sasuke paid little attention to his own needs at that moment, focusing more on stroking his boyfriend's cock and just about tasting the insides of his mouth. He chuckled as his hand was covered in sticky, hot cum, but kept up the same slow pleasuring pace. "You came that fast huh..."

Sai, who had just barely taken a well needed breath after Sasuke released his tongue, panted and said, "feels so good...ah~" drool slid down the corner of his open mouth when he came for the second time. Head tilted back, he moaned like a porn star for his boyfriend.

He caught his breath as Sasuke's fingers prodded at the artist's sensitive pucker. The skin quivered as Sasuke's fingers were forcibly pushed inside. Sai bit his lip, before a breathy gasp escaped his wet mouth. "You like that?" The Uchiha asked him. Sai nodded and licked his lips. Sasuke inched his fingers in deeper and deeper until he curled them slightly, which struck a nerve in Sai's body that made his toes curl and cheeks redden. Sasuke watched his fingers stretch Sai's hole as they went in and out, enjoying the sensations it gave him, sending desire right down to his stiff cock. He looked up to see his boyfriend's face; eyes closed and mouth open in gasps and moans. Sasuke groaned, shut his eyes for a second. The pleasure he was experiencing just from watching his boyfriend get finger-fucked was too much for him at the moment. Sai's hole was slick and hot already filled with his lover's fingers. Sasuke slid them out quickly. "Sai," he husked. "I'm putting it in." His tongue lapped at the lobe of Sai's ear, and bit down harshly turning it red.

"Nnngh, please," groaned Sai.

Sasuke stroked the skin around Sai's tight orifice as he spread his thighs and prepared to enter him. He watched as his dick pushed through the tight ring of muscle, just as the head delved inside he closed his eyes and groaned. "Fuck..." He inched himself in more and more until most of his thick girth was deep inside of his boyfriend. Sai let out cute little whimpers, his fingers clawed and clutched at the leather of the seats.

"S-sasuke," he gasped, feeling it slick and hard inside of him. His body wasn't used to the invasion after Sasuke's long absence and Sai's muscles were still so tight. He breathed heavily, even in his drunken state of mind he could feel every movement, hear every intake of breath from his partner. It was unbearable, waiting. And then Sasuke moved. "NN-aah!"

He thrust at a steady pace, Sai's body sliding back and forth on the sweaty leather seat. He looked up at Sasuke and met his lusty gaze. Sasuke's eyes followed Sai's every movement, the sharp breaths and little gasps and moans, the way he tightened at every thrust. They definitely weren't making love, but the moment their eyes met it became romantic in a sense.

"F-fuck!" Sasuke hit a sensitive spot inside of him, Sai bit his lip and drew blood. "You're being-nn- rough!" he gasped, in a high girlish way.

"Nng, you seduced me-" Sasuke grunted, closing his eyes momentarily as a particular thrust sent a delicious tingle throughout his body. "I have no intention of being gentle tonight." He grabbed Sai's leg and held it open so he could fuck him from a different angle. He moved his hand down to clutch Sai's ankle, his other gripping the soft ample flesh of his thigh. And he fucked him harder and faster, hitting that spot at a different angle that sent Sai into a frenzy.

"Ah-ah, nnh Sasuke, S-sasuke~" he whined. Sai curled his toes on the expensive leather. He was practically shaking. His face was flushed a pretty color. He looked up at Sasuke piling into him and he lost it. He was cumming for the second time, all over their chests. Sasuke paused, and cursed as he grabbed some tissue to clean up the mess. He pulled a condom from the and slid it on Sai's penis. Sai pouted.

"I don't want a mess," Sasuke told him. "And we're not done." He smirked, and flipped Sai around. He was pressed against the window, his ass out. He didn't have to wait long before the Uchiha was inside of him again.

"Haah~!" Sai gasped. The side of his face was shoved against the cold surface of the window when Sasuke started thrusting. He screwed his eyes shut, balled his hands into fists. The pleasure was unbearable. Sasuke was ramming directly into his prostate every time. His mouth opened in a long moan as he panted his lover's name.

Sasuke reached around Sai and fisted his cock, making him cry out. "Sai-" he panted pleasurably, "You feel so good baby." He grunted, gripping those slender hips. "So fucking tight- ngh, _Sai_. You're amazing." He licked the pale neck in front of him and worked on placing hickeys. "I can't wait to cum inside of you. It's been so long..."

"Hnng-ah!" Sai looked back at Sasuke with his one visible eye. The look on Sasuke's face drove him wild. He was so sexy the way he bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan, or the way he shut his eyes and thrust-

"Ah- I'm coming, Sasuke!" His train of thought was interrupted when he felt his body release for the third time.

Sasuke shut his eyes, fingers gripping Sasuke's hipbones roughly. He shuddered and grunted as he felt Sai's tight ass clench down on his cock. It was all so intense for him at that moment. He felt his own release was near and rode out the oncoming pleasure. He squeezed Sai's ass cheeks and pushed them up as he came inside of that tiny hole. "Oh fuck... this ass!" he grunted.

Sai gasped cutely, feeling his knees go weak. "Sasuke..." he panted. " It was so weird having Sasuke's hot, sticky semen inside of him. He felt it oozing out of his bottom when Sasuke pulled out. Sai didn't have much energy left, but Sasuke was still so riled up. Sasuke collected his smaller boyfriend into his arms and sat back down on the drivers seat, Sai then being pushed down into his lap.

Sai gave Sasuke a sloppy kiss on the lips which turned into an even sloppier make out session. Sasuke eased his cock inside of Sai once more, feeling him tighten and gasp at the sudden intrusion. He was sweaty, flushed a deep red. He looked so fucking hot, Sasuke just wanted to eat his face up. He thrust up into that tight heat. They were so close that he could feel every muscle move and every intake of breath. Sasuke's hands roamed along that smooth, pale skin. He would never grow tired of Sai's body. He was so lean, strong but thin and goddamn if his abdominal muscles weren't impressive. Sai's stomach probably turned Sasuke on the most, other than his cute little ass of course. Sasuke watched Sai's chest go up and down, his stomach rising and falling as he fucked himself on Sasuke's cock. He stared at the tight belly button and that cute fucking belly.

Sasuke wished Sai wouldn't wear those cute little shirts that show his belly so much, just because it irked him to think that any gross pervert could be ogling the little raven. He wanted to be the only one to look at that naked body. He should be- hell, as much as he pays for Sai's gym membership every month! That body was made and paid for by him, so legally, it _was_ his.

"Sasuuu..." Sai groaned. "I can't- can't..ungh~" he panted, mouth open and eyes closed. He had this really cute look on his face as he tried his hardest to lift himself up again and again. Sai had strong upper and lower body strength, but a few rounds with Sasuke Uchiha and his body pretty much turned to mush.

He looked so damn fuckable, naked and sweaty and red-faced. Sasuke grabbed Sai's ass, pushing their bare chests together, then proceeded to thrust in and out so hard and so deep Sai couldn't hold in his screams if he tried.

"Fuck, Sai! You feel so good- goddamn..." he husked. "Gonna cum in this tight ass of yours babe." He abused Sai's reddened ears some more as he whispered dirty things to him. Sai loved when he did that, he had such a kink for dirty talk.

"Y-yes! Ungh, more..." Sai felt as though he was going to pass out from the pleasure. "Cum inside me," he whined. "In me, it feels so great Sasuke!" he smiled really wide. He let himself be dominated completely when Sasuke clutched his body roughly and rode out his orgasm. He released into Sai with a grunt, following was the artist's own release as he reached his peak when he felt his insides being filled with semen.

Sighs were exchanged from both men after their climax, and their bodies slowly relaxed into each other. Sai whimpered when Sasuke pulled out, his tight hold on Sai's body was relinquished, but Sai stayed close. He rested his head on Sasuke's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you to my reviewers! You really made my day~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and the smex ;) Was anyone happy that Sai's boyfriend actually was Sasuke? I considered Itachi actually but in the end I love Sasuke/Sai so much more. That and the fact that there are hardly any fics with these two babies! :( Where did all the shippers go? Did you die? Because I need my SasuSai fix -_- My beauiful OTP**xxxx** Anyways, There's more to come! :D


End file.
